campjupiterandhalf_bloodfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Thief
'Plot' 'Beginning' Percy Jackson is a twelve year old boy diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, who has been expelled from every school he has ever attended. While he is in sixth grade on a field trip , his pre-algebra teacher,Mrs. Dodds, turns into a Fury (a mythical creature/demon known to mankind from Greek mythology), and tries to kill him. His other teacher, Mr. Brunner, charges in, and throws Percy a pen that changes into a sword when you uncap it (known as Riptide). Percy kills the Fury/Mrs.Dodds (namely Alecto) in self-defense. For the rest of the year, everyone thinks Mrs. Dodds, who is replaced with Ms.Kerr, never existed. As it turns out all of the students (and teachers) were manipulated by the Mist . On his way home, three very old ladies (who turn out to be the Fates) cut a line of string, and his friend Grover suggests this is worse than it really seems. He explains Percy the fact that the "fates" are the ones who decide the lifespan of a being and the string in their hand is the Lifeline of a person and when cut, it signifies the death. Percy is very frightened by this and assumes that the string of yarn that had just been cut off, was his and signifies his death. 'Going to Camp' http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/9/94/Dionysusgn.jpgDionysus in the graphic novelOn a vacation trip to Montauk with his mother, Grover, (Percy's best friend) who turns out to be a satyr (a half human, half goat), urgently tells Percy's mother that Percy must go to a certain camp. They then decided to drive to camp using Gabe Ugliano's car. Inside the car, Percy discovers that his mother (Sally Jackson) and Grover are familiar with one another, he also notices that Grover is a goat from waist down. As they travel closer to the camp, their entire car was attacked by a Minotaur. While trapped inside the car, Sally then tells Percy to escape and run for the tree but Percy disagrees and tells her that he isn't leaving her behind. Leaving her with no choice, Sally then helps Percy with Grover as they run for the pine tree. But soon, Percy's mom could no longer go further and continues to fight off the Minotaur, but it immediately grabs her. She dissolves into a golden shower of light. Seeing that, Percy grew angry and charged for the Minotaur to avoid further damaged. It did not go the way he planned but he was able to grab its horn. As the Minotaur head on closer he stabs it with the horn, and it dissolves into sand. Percy is unconscious for a few days and wakes up at Camp Half-Blood, a secretive training ground for demigods. Then Percy finds out everything he learned about Greek mythology class from Mr. Brunner is true. He's is introduced to Mr. D, who is really Dionysus, and Mr. Brunner reveals himself to be the centaur Chiron. Chiron then hands him over to a girl with blond hair and grey eyes named Annabeth. They were then interrupted by Clarisse, a girl from the Ares cabin, as she tries to shove his head in a toilet, but the water arcs over his head and onto her and her friends, pushing them out the bathroom. 'Claiming' http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/8/8a/Percy_jackson_offical.jpgPercy Jackson, son of PoseidonPercy gets used to his new life as a demigod. During a Capture the Flag game, Percy is attacked by five Ares campers, all wanting revenge. They fight and Clarisse stabs him with an electric spear but then he steps in the creek and is able to defeat them all while breaking Clarisse's spear. Soon Luke captures the flag, and the campers come together. Amidst he celebration, Annabeth notices Percy's wound as he stays in the water, she mentioned it seems to be healing, she asks Percy to step out of the water and soon Percy feels weakened. Annabeth is then surprised and arrives to the idea of who his father may be. A hellhound, a vicious monster, attacks Percy and is quickly wounded. After the hellhound was defeated, Annabeth then shows Chiron that he heals in water. Percy then is claimed as a son of Poseidon, through a hologram of green light, in the form of a trident. Poseidon had broken the oath he had taken with Hades and Zeus after World War II not to have any more children because of a prophecy given by the Oracle of Delphi. The prophecy stated that a child of one of the Big Three gods (Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades) would make a decision on his/her sixteenth birthday that would either save or destroy Olympus. http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/5/59/Claim.jpgPercy being claimed in the graphic novel. Getting Ready for a QuestEdit Percy is then granted a quest to find Zeus' master bolt which Chiron believes Hades has stolen. However, Zeus, who discovered Poseidon's broken oath, believes Poseidon had Percy steal the bolt. Percy, who has ten days before summer solstice to find the lightning bolt, is given magic shoes by Luke before leaving. However, Chiron tells him that it is a bad idea to use the shoes since Zeus might blast him out of the sky, so they are given to Grover. Chiron hands over a pen to Percy, informing him that it is a gift from his father. He was asked to uncap the pen which revealed a sword. It was called Riptide or Anaklusmos. Percy, accompanied by Annabeth and Grover, decides to travel to westernLong Island leading them closer to the Underworld in Los Angeles. 'Starting the Quest' After Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are driven into town, they take a bus into New Jersey. When they get on the bus, three old ladies get on with them. Percy recognizes one of them as Mrs. Dodds. The Furies, as they are called, attack and they fight before they escape to Aunty Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. After they are served food, Aunty Em want's to take a picture of them to use as models for her statues. However, she tries to turn them to stone instead of using them as models because she is Medusa. Percy cuts off her head, and they leave. They find a lost dog, return it, and get $200. They buy train tickets with that money. They get off at the Gateway Arch. When Percy is alone on the top, Echidna reveals herself, along with Chimera. Then Percy jumps into the Mississippi River, to get away and is on the news — in a bad way. 'Going Further West' http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/0/02/Kindness_International.jpgIn the Kindness International truckAfter Percy lands in the Mississippi River, a Nereid tells him to go to the ocean before he goes into the Underworld. They get back on the train, and take it to Denver. They get off, and go into a diner. Ares comes in, and tells them to get his shield at Waterland, and in turn, he would give them a ride west, and information about Percy's mom. They go to Waterland, and find out the ride was set up with a trap by Hephaestus. They get out, and go back to the diner, and Ares shows them a Kindness International truck. He also tells Percy his mother has been taken as a hostage by Hades. 'Las Vegas' Once they reach Las Vegas, tired, a worker from the Lotus Hotel and Casino offers them to come in. Immediately, without even having to pay for anything, Percy, Annabeth, and Grover are given a luxurious room. After they have food, take a shower, and relax, they decide to go down to the arcade. After a while of playing, Percy finds a boy, Darrin, who thinks the year is 1977. Percy asks a couple more people year it is and they say 1985 and 1993. Percy finds Annabeth and Grover and immediately gets out of the hotel. According to the news paper, it is still the same year, only 5 days have already passed, with only one day to retrieve the lightning bolt. 'Reaching the Underworld' http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/a/a0/9781423116967-LightningThief_zoom.jpgpercy in the graphic novelThey eventually make it to the ocean. Percy walks in, and gets a ride to the Nereid. She gives him threepearls saying to use them when they were in great need. Then they enter the Underworld. Percy bribes Charon into letting them in. Annabeth plays with Cerberus using a little red ball, giving Percy and Grover enough time to pass. They walk through the Fields of Asphodel, and walk along a path to the pit of Tartarus. As they approach Tartarus, Luke’s shoes try to pull Grover into it, but he manages to slip free. Percy confronts Hades who also believes Percy stole the Master Bolt as well as his Helm of Darkness. Percy realizes that Ares has tricked him when he discovers the Master Bolt is in his backpack. He uses the pearls to flee from the Underworld, forced to leave his mother as told in the prophecy "you shall fail to save what matters most in the end". 'Fighting Ares' When Percy used the pearls, they brought him back to the ocean. He went back to the shore and met Ares, and confronted him. Percy then challenges him to a fight. He uses Riptide to battle Ares. Percy eventually stabs him in the heel and starts to bleed ichor . He is about to kill Percy, when an evil force convinces him otherwise. He then leaves, giving Percy the Helm of Darkness. The Furies take it back to Hades. 'The End' http://images.wikia.com/olympians/images/e/e9/PercyHandstheBoltGN.jpgReturning the bolt in the graphic novelPercy reaches New York City to give the lightning bolt to Zeus on top of the Empire State Building, where Olympus is now located. Zeus accepts the bolt and Percy returns to camp, where he learns that his mother is alive. He meets Luke, who reveals that he stole the bolt and helm for Kronos. Luke calls out a poisonous scorpion which stings and nearly kills Percy. Percy is unconscious after the attempt to kill him. Luke manages to escape and leaves Camp Half-Blood. Chiron cures Percy. Percy then leaves to attend another school his mother found. The camp bead for Percy's first year is a black bead with a green trident in the middle. Annabeth leaves Camp Half-Blood for the first time, to live with her dad, step-mother, and two half siblings. 'Prophecy' This book's prophecy was given to Percy Jackson. You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, {C You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned, {C You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend, {C And you shall fail to save what matters most, in the end. 'Unraveling of the Prophecy' #The group, Percy, Grover, and Annabeth, travel west to go and meet Hades, although the god who has turned is Ares. #Percy later finds Zeus's lightning bolt in a backpack given to him by Ares. He returns it to Zeus, as well as Hades' Helm of Darkness, which was also in the possession of Ares. #Luke, a son of Hermes (who Percy considered a friend), who stole both Zeus's Lightning Bolt and Hades' Helm of Darkness, later tries to kill Percy, ultimately betraying him. #In the end, Percy failed to save his mother, even though she was given back when Percy returned Hades' Helm of Darkness. 'Chapter list' #'I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher' #'Three Old Ladies Knit the Socks of Death' #'Grover Unexpectedly Loses his Pants' #'My Mother Teaches Me Bullfighting' #'I Play Pinochle with a Horse' #'I Become Supreme Lord of the Bathroom' #'My Dinner Goes Up in Smoke' #'We Capture a Flag' #'I Am Offered a Quest' #'I Ruin a Perfectly Good Bus' #'We Visit the Garden Gnome Emporium' #'We Get Advice from a Poodle' #'I Plunge to My Death' #'I Become a Known Fugitive' #'A God Buys Us Cheeseburgers' #'We Take a Zebra to Vegas' #'We Shop for Water Beds' #'Annabeth Does Obedience School' #'We Find Out the Truth, Sort Of' #'I Battle My Jerk Relative' #'I Settle My Tab' #'The Prophecy Comes True' #'(Preview of ''The Sea of Monsters) ' 'Characters' 'Campers' *Percy Jackson – The main character, also son of Poseidon. *Annabeth Chase – A friend of Percy's and daughter of Athena. *Grover Underwood – A Satyr and a friend of Percy's, is also Percy's protector. *Clarisse La Rue – A daughter of Ares and the leader of her cabin. She holds a grudge against Percy for how he embarrassed her and her father. *Luke Castellan – A son of Hermes and a traitor when he turns on Percy at the end. 'Mortals' *Nancy Bobofit – One of the bullies at Yancy Academy and greatly disliked by Percy. *Gabe Ugliano – Sally's husband that she married to cover up Percy's half-blood scent with his stench. *Sally Jackson – Percy's mother. Percy said that she can see through the Mist better than him. She married Gabe Ugliano, who's character is certainly disliked by Percy. 'Immortals' Chiron – A centaur and the activities director of camp. He is (or was) called Mr. Brunner as an alias. He was one of Percy's teachers at Yancy. His father is Kronos. Argus – the security guard for Camp Half-Blood. He has blue eyes all over his body, and usually when heroes need to go on quests, he would drive them in the white van to a certain place, then head back to camp. 'Gods' *Dionysus – God of wine and ritual madness. Goes by "Mr. D". He is the Director of Camp Half-Blood and despises Percy. *Poseidon – God of the Seas, Father of Horses, and Percy's Father. One of The Big Three. *Ares – God of War, and Clarisse's father. *Hades – God and Ruler of the Underworld. One of The Big Three. *Zeus – God of the Sky, King and Ruler of the Gods and Heavens. Said to be The father of Thalia Grace, who was turned into the Pine Tree that enforces the Barrier of camp when she had fallen in battle on top of that hill. One of The Big Three 'Titans' *Kronos – Appears as a voice in Percy's many nightmares throughout the book. Kronos tries to pull Grover, Annabeth, and Percy into the pit by the cursed shoes that Luke had given them so he could get the Master Bolt. 'Monsters''' *Alecto and the other Furies *Minotaur *Hellhounds *Medusa *Echidna *Chimera *Procrustes *Cerberus *Pit Scorpion